


Harry's Future

by lilyseyes



Series: Harry's Future [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has done everything that has been asked of him, but now, facing an uncertain future, he's determined to do something just for himself.  There will be more parts, depending on the demands of RL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ambiguous Future

  
**Title:** Ambiguous Future  
 **Author:** [](http://lilyseyes.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lilyseyes**](http://lilyseyes.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape  
 **Word Count:** 230  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Warnings:** * AU, post war, preslash *  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hp_may_madness)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hp_may_madness)**hp_may_madness** Day #1: Rain storms / thunderstorms (Still the 1st here!)  
 **Summary/Author Notes:** Harry Potter has done everything that has been asked of him, but now, facing an uncertain future, he's determined to do something just for himself. There will be more parts, depending on the demands of RL  
 **Disclaimer:** JKR owns the Potterverse – I just play in it. No money is made from these amateur works.

* * *

Harry strode through the Great Hall with his hands jammed into the pockets of his robes and his jaw set, thunder crashing and a flash of lightening overhead giving him a golden aura. He'd come back to Hogwarts at the request of Headmistress McGonagall, showing everyone that it was safe to return to school. Harry had attended all the Ministry events that Kingsley asked him to, in exchange for supporting his mission to clear Snape's name. Now, Harry had completed his NEWTs and was expected to join the Auror academy class that started next week.

That wasn't going to happen, Harry had decided. Just as he wasn't going to get engaged to Ginny Weasley, to both their relief. It'd been a mutual agreement, Ginny needing someone more sociable than Harry, who had been a near recluse since the war. They'd remained friends, something Harry was grateful for. He could always count on Luna, Hermione, and Ginny to tell him the truth, without ulterior motive, and they'd all agreed Harry needed time to figure out what he needed.

Making his way to the private suite of rooms he'd occupied, Harry flicked his wand to Summon his trunk, quickly packing everything he owned. He had one last errand to do before he left Hogwarts. Harry locked the trunk and headed out the front door towards the Whomping Willow in the pouring rain.

* * *


	2. Unsettling Discovery

Harry maneuvered his way through the cold, damp tunnel, his wand tip lighting the way. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, whether from the ghosts in the memories swirling in his mind or something more nefarious, Harry didn't know. He'd taken the precaution of wearing his invisibility cloak as he crept silently along, every sense on alert. Remnants of old repelling spells made Harry even edgier as he approached the Shrieking Shack, but he was glad he didn't encountered anything alive.

Stepping into the shack, Harry took a deep breath as the memory of Snape's death scene replayed for him. The guilt over his failure to do anything to save the man slammed into him, just as painful as it had been back then. He hadn't even been able to give Snape a decent burial as his body had been stolen by the time Harry had gone back to retrieve it. Now, Harry was determined to find out what happened to Snape.

Turning the corner, Harry steeled himself against the scene he would see, but stopped abruptly. Everything was gone. The pool of dried blood, Snape's soiled cloak, and even the thick layer of dust had been removed. Harry stood in the middle of the room, refusing to give into the bitterness of disappointment, and closed his eyes. Closing his mind the way Snape had always demanded he do, Harry concentrated on feeling what was around him. Hermione always said he was sensitive to magic around him.

Faint traces of familiar magic made Harry frown, but it gave him a place to start.


	3. More Questions

"Kreacher!"

Harry called the house-elf, his voice unusually loud in the Shrieking Shack. With a sharp crack, Kreacher appeared in front of him, the golden locket around his neck brushing the floor as Kreacher bowed. 

"Master needs Kreacher?"

"Yes," Harry made a gesture with his hand to indicate the room. "I think house-elf magic has been used in here. I need to know who was here and why, can you help me?"

Kreacher cocked his head, giving Harry a sly smile. "Master needs Kreacher's help, then? Kreacher knows about the half-blood traitor—"

"Kreacher!" Harry snapped warningly.

"—Headmaster Snape leaving this place." Kreacher bowed again, no doubt to hide a smirk. 

"Tell me what you know!"

Kreacher continued to smirk. "House-elves is only doing what their master wants."

The tone of Kreacher's voice irritated Harry and he didn’t hide it. "So I was right, it is house-elf magic that I feel! What would house-elves want with Snape's body?"

"House-elves is caring nothing for bodies," Kreacher sneered. "They's just doing what they's told."

"These were Hogwarts elves?"

Kreacher gave him a look that told Harry the question was beneath answering. "Kreacher must go, little Master is waking."

Harry waved him off as he thought back over their conversation. House-elves from Hogwarts had taken Snape's body and cleaned the Shrieking Shack. Frowning, Harry crouched down at the site where he'd bent over Snape that day, easily picturing the scene once again. Snape hadn't been capable of summoning the House-elves to help him, so who would have called the house-elves, if not the Headmaster? They were off Hogwarts property here, how could they know that Snape needed help?

Reaching out, Harry brushed his fingertips over where he'd last seen Snape, more determined than ever to solve the mystery.


	4. Frustration

Apparating to the gates of Hogwarts, Harry trudged up the steps into the castle and headed toward his room, frustrated by his confused thoughts. House-elves had taken Snape's body, but it hadn't been Snape who'd called them—

"Harry!" Hermione's voice rang out. "We thought you'd already left on holiday!"

Looking up, Harry just had time to brace himself as Hermione launched herself at him. Ron followed at a slower pace, an apologetic smile on his face. Harry returned the hug, leaning into the type of physical contact he only got from Hermione, before stepping back.

"I still had a couple things to take care of," Harry told them as Ron clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Oy! You're not still obsessed with finding Snape, are you, mate?" Ron asked, leaning closer. "We can help you—" 

"No!" Harry all but shouted, pausing to take a calming breath. "No, really, I was just checking one last thing and then I'm going to Floo to Grimmauld Place."

Hermione cocked her head and looked at him, eyes searching his face. "I do wish you would reconsider and stay on until the end of term, Harry. I know Professor McGonagall would approve."

Forcing a smile to his lips, Harry shook his head. "I just need to get away for a bit, Hermione. I'll be back by June, I promise."

"You bloody well better," Ron muttered, rolling his eyes. "You're not the one having to decide what coulor to wrap the wedding mints in, so the least you could do is throw me my bachelor party!"

"Ronald!" Hermione smacked his arm affectionately. "Stop whinging about wedding things."

Harry laughed with them and shared another hug, before he headed back up to his room. The room was in shadow, the window situated on the east side of the castle, but Harry didn't mind, it suited his mood. Pacing in front of the fireplace, Harry wondering if Snape's body had been taken by Death Eaters and the house-elves had simply cleaned the Shrieking Shack at the direction of Headmistress McGonagall. Perhaps Ron and Hermione were right and Harry just had an unhealthy obsession for Snape.

Frustrated, Harry paced to the window, bracing his hands against the rock walls as he stared out at the grounds. He just wanted to find Severus Snape.

The rocks under his hands seemed to warm and a tingle ran up his arms.


	5. Hogwarts Helps

Harry lifted his head as the tingling magic moved up his arms, standing perfectly still. His first instinct was to snatch his hands away, but the magic was warm and pleasant, almost affectionate if that was possible. Closing his eyes, Harry concentrated on the last image he had of Snape and his desire to honor the man. His mind, however, automatically wandered to the web of tangled emotions that the thought of Snape always brought to the surface: grief, anger, an inexplicable yearning, and those inappropriate dreams that featured roaming hands and throbbing cocks.

A pulse of magic made Harry's eyes fly open and he saw a doorway had opened in the wall adjacent to the window. Harry let one hand trail along the wall as he made his way toward it, peering into the darkness beyond the opening.

"Lumos!" Harry held his wand high, illuminating a hallway that went back as far as he could see.

The stone under his fingers warmed and Harry took that as encouragement to proceed. Patting his pocket to make sure he still had his invisibility cloak, Harry moved silently down the narrow corridor. The floor sloped gently downward until it came to a short stairway with a closed door at the bottom. Harry paused, casting several revealing spells, but there were no curses or hexes on the door. 

Reaching out, Harry found that the door opened at his touch. He cautiously stepped into a well-lit sitting room with a couch and two black leather chairs grouped around a wooden coffee table in front of a large fireplace. There were bookshelves that filled two of the walls and a dark blue blanket thrown over the back of the couch. A flick of his wand told Harry that there were protective fields up, but nothing that would hurt him as he silently moved into the room. 

It was quiet as Harry tiptoed through the sitting room as he followed along the wall. He peered into a room with the door ajar, backing out when it turned out to be a bathroom. The next door was locked, as was the one after it. At the end of the hallway, there was another door that stood half-open, and Harry headed for that. Slipping into over the threshold, Harry froze in his tracks, his breath hitching in his chest. There, laid out on the top of a large bed, his hands folded on his chest, lay Severus Snape.


	6. Hogwarts Message

Harry moved towards Snape, sheer relief overwhelming him. "Professor! I'm so glad to finally find…"

A crack of Apparartion interrupted Harry and he stopped as a wizened house-elf appeared and bowed low. Dressed in a crisp Hogwarts tea towel, the house-elf had enormous blue eyes and Harry thought idly that he looked like a cross between Dobby and Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter, sir! She is letting you come so you is sparking the Headmaster!" 

Spark? Harry blinked, looking from the house-elf to Snape and back. "I'm not sure what—" 

"Is meaning you be chosen to put Headmaster Snape's spark back."

 

Harry wasn't sure what Hogwarts expected him to do, his eyes following the slow rise and fall of the man's chest. "He's alive, right?"

"His body be functioning, Harry Potter.," the house-elf waved vaguely at the stone wall. "We be waiting for you."

The house-elf bustled around the bed and Harry backed up against the wall to give him room. It was frustrating, not understanding what he was supposed to do. His hand pressed flat against the wall and Harry closed his eyes, concentrating hard on the cool stone beneath his fingers. Relief flood through him as the surface warmed.

 

Harry concentrated, trying to relay his feeling of helplessness. The tingling ran up his arm and through his body. Suddenly he had an image of himself lying in the bed, holding Snape, as he read from a book. Every image that flitted through Harry's mind had him touching Snape.

"My magic is the spark he needs?" Harry asked aloud and then felt ridiculous, but the warmth beneath his fingers reassured him. 

Pushing away from the wall, Harry turned to see that a table and a tray of food now stood next to the bed. His stomach rumbled at the sight.

 

After he ate, Harry was at a loss on how to begin as he watched Snape chest raise and fall. He knew that he needed to touch Snape, so he'd have to be close. Kicking off his trainers, Harry gingerly climbed on to the bed, sitting next to Snape. 

"I'm not sure where to start, so I guess start at the beginning," Harry said softly. "From what I saw during those Occlumency lessons, our childhoods weren't so different, really. They seemed equally miserable to me," Harry began, his fingers smoothing the duvet around Snape. 

Long restrained, his words flowed out. 

 

When Harry did touched Snape, it was unintentional. He was telling the story of how he'd found himself on the roof of his school's kitchen while being chased by Dudley's gang. In his enthusiasm, Harry reached over, touching Snape's hand.

A spark jolted Harry's fingers, traveling through his body, and seemed to pool in his groin. He jerked his hand back as Snape gasped, but subsided. Slowly, Harry reached out again, covering Snape's hand with his. He wasn't surprised to feel the same incredible spark explode through him again.

Harry scooted closer to Snape. Was this the spark Hogwarts meant?


	7. Following his Instincts

The atmosphere in the room was charged with magic and Harry just had to get closer to Snape. It sang between them as Harry took Snape's hand in both of his. He'd never experienced anything this powerful, not even when he'd dueled Voldemort and their magic had collided violently. Looking up, Harry could see Snape had regained some color and his breathing had deepened.

An idea formed and letting go of Snape's hand, Harry began to unbutton his robes.

"Can Jensy be helping Harry Potter?" The house-elf was back.

"Oh, yes," Harry exclaimed. "I'm trying to get his clothes off."

 

Harry could only stare as Jensy snapped his fingers and all of Snape's clothing vanished. He'd never been this close to an adult naked man and Harry was glad his jeans were still on, as he'd never been so hard. Slender limbs, pale skin, and a long, thick cock nestled in dark curls—

"Does Harry Potter wish the Headmaster in bed?"

Harry barely stifled a groan. "Yes, please."

As Jensy levitated Snape under the bedding, Harry quickly stripped and slid between the sheets. Laying stiffly, Harry had no idea what to do.

"She say Harry Potter must follow his instincts."

 

Pondering the situation for a moment, Harry tried to detach himself from the arousal he felt and concentrate on how best to share his magic with Snape. He moved carefully, getting as close to Snape as he could by pressing himself along Snape's side. The joyous feeling of their magic coming together changed the atmosphere to one of caring. Harry did as Hogwarts suggested, following his instincts by sliding under Snape's arm and wrapping himself around the unconscious man. 

It felt like Harry had come home and that he was where he was meant to be.

He hoped Snape agreed.


	8. Importance of Magic

Harry woke with a start in the darkened bedroom. He blinked several times as he tried to remember where he was and whose arms he lay. The warmth that surrounded him was comfortable and the body pressed against him made him feel protected and safe. Something important nagged at him. Pulling away slightly, Harry gasped as his magic protested and his memory flared – Hogwarts leading him to Snape, who responded to Harry's magic, and crawling into bed.

Leaning back into Snape's embrace, Harry felt his magic flare in arousal as their legs intertwined. 

Then it hit him, Snape had moved. 

 

Harry frozen as the arm wrapped around his waist shifted and he could feel Snape's breath gently ruffle the hair on the back of his head. Mortified, Harry tried to will his erection away, knowing that his juvenile crush on Snape would, at the least, embarrass them both and might get in the way of helping Snape recover. If their magic hadn't been humming between them, Harry would've jumped up and fled, but he knew it was more important to Snape's recovery that he stay. 

If humiliation was the cost, so be it. Harry could leave knowing Snape was alive.


	9. Summer Song

Harry felt more relaxed than he'd ever been, cradled in the warm of the sand beach he laid on, listening to the crash of waves, the cries of the seagulls, and the soft exhale of the sand as the water retreated. This was what he imagined the song of summer sounded like. There was a feeling of wellbeing and home in the warmth that surrounded him.

A movement behind him awoke Harry from his dream and he realized it was Snape. Thrilled that Snape was improving, Harry started to turn when the movement came again. 

Snape was thrusting against him.

 

Harry gasped as he felt Snape's hard cock pressed between his arse cheeks, rocking against him like the waves on the shore in his dream. Relaxing, Harry found he wasn't repulsed at all, in fact, it was incredibly arousing. Their magic seemed to heat between them as the hand on Harry's hip tighten and the long fingers so close to Harry's hard prick made him trembled. 

A final thrust and a flood of warmth had Harry trembling on the edge, a raspy whisper in his ear sent him over the edge.

"Harry."

A song to his ears as Harry climaxed. 

 

Panic set in as Harry realized what had happened. He stiffened as he felt the prickle of a cleaning spell pass over his skin before he recognized the magic. The hand slid up to his waist, pulling held Harry closer.

"If you move, you'll shattered the incredible, relaxing dream I'm having," Snape whispered hoarsely in his ear. 

Harry grinned and, without thinking, rolled over to hug Snape enthusiastically. "You're awake!"

Snape winced but didn't let go of Harry, keeping his eyes firmly closed. "Sleepy now."

"Rest, I'll be here," Harry assured him, as he'd been there for the past week.


	10. Believe In Magic

Harry awoke to warm breath tickling his neck and an arm around his waist. It was the same way he'd woken up for the past week and he loved the way it made him feel. His cock was hard and throbbing, another usual occurrence of late. Relaxing into the warmth, Harry wanted to feel Snape thrusting against him again. Harry needed the loo, but knew in the time it took would take him to empty his bladder, Hogwarts and Jensy would have the bedding changed, and Snape taken care of. 

Today, Harry wanted to be here when Snape woke up. 

 

Snape stirred behind him, his fingers ghosting over Harry's ribs, the sensation tickling him and causing Harry to jerk backward against Snape. 

"Eagar, aren't we?" Snape's hoarse voice whispered in his ear, handing sliding downward. "Why are you here, Harry?"

"I felt you were alive and I needed to find you," Harry told him with a shiver, not adding that he believed that he'd failed Snape. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

"You went above and beyond…"

"No, it was Hogwarts and the house-elves who did," Harry told Snape, his breath hitching. "I just kept having these dreams—" 

 

"You believed, without proof, that I was alive?" Snape moved away from him, but kept a hand on Harry's abdomen. 

Harry keenly felt the loss of body contact. "I—failed to take care of you in the Shrieking Shack, but you disappeared before I could get back. Yet there was no body or portrait of you."

"You had other responsibilities," Snape's hand pulled him onto his back, bringing him back against the length of Snape's body.

Turning his head, Harry found himself nose to nose with Snape, whose hand slid further, fingers close enough to tickle his pubic hair. "Yes."

 

"And accomplished them, going above and beyond once again," Snape murmured, holding Harry's eyes intently. "Am I to understand that you nurture some affection for me?"

"Yes," Harry answered truthfully, not flinching at the intense scrutiny. "I have for a while."

Snape's lips curved upward. "I believe I may have some regard for you, as well." 

Harry's cock throbbed at the hoarse, whispered declaration. His bladder, however, had other ideas and Harry brushed his lips over Snape's before gently pushing away. "Don't lose that thought, but I really need to use the loo."

"Perhaps you can assist me, as well?"

 

Harry thought it would be terribly awkward helping Snape to the loo, but somehow they seemed to handle it fine. Harry was amazed at how Snape's magic tickled along his skin where their bodies brushed.

"What is that, exactly?" He asked quietly as he supported Snape back to bed. 

"Our magic," Snape said, his voice stronger. "Hogwarts can feel compatible magic between her residents." 

"Compatible magic?"

"Yes," Snape answered, pulling him closer. "Deep connections especially, like soul bonds."

"When did you—"

"I became aware of it when I became headmaster."

Harry frowned. "Dumbledore knew all along?"

"I believe so." 

 

Getting up had exhausted Snape, Severus Harry corrected, who'd managed to give Harry a kiss before succumbing to sleep. Cupping his face, Severus covered Harry's lips with his own, kissing him gently. Their magic had flared and turned the kiss from gentle to heated. A soul-deep kiss that had left Harry feeling cherished and wanted.

Then Severus had fallen asleep, leaving Harry with a thousand questions. Bending down, Harry kissed Severus' nose and grinned as Severus wrinkled his nose, as if Harry had tickled him. 

Really, above and beyond anything else, Harry believed they had time to figure it out.


	11. Explanations

"Why did you come seeking me?"

Surprised, Harry looked up from the Daily Prophet he was reading to Severus' expressionless face. He'd lost the gaunt, sickly look of a few weeks ago and had seemed to thrive under Harry's care and shared magic. Severus was even able to move around a bit and sit on the couch beside Harry as they read, legs pressed against each other.

"Well, it wasn't as if you had proof of my continued existence." 

"I just had a nagging feeling that you'd want me to find your body," Harry told him softly. 

"Indeed I did."

 

Harry took a deep breath. "You know you've been my obsession since my sixth year, right?"

"I have?"

Nodding, Harry slipped his hand below the blanket to lay it on Severus' warm thigh. "Oh, yes, to the point that Hermione was concerned about my crush on the Half-blood Prince."

Severus hand closed over his and squeezed. "Was she?"

Harry grinned. "It didn't help when she found proof that you were the Prince."

"And that's when you became disgusted?"

"No," Harry admitted. "I was able to separate my Prince from Professor Snape." He looked at Severus sheepishly. 

"Good," Severus said smugly.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyway, there wasn't conclusive proof that you'd died, especially when your body disappeared." He swallowed past the lump in his throat, his guilt weighing heavily on him. "And when your portrait didn't appear in the Headmistress' office, I just couldn't leave without finding out what happened to you."

Severus' eyes watched him carefully. "You perceived things others didn't."

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "I knew there was something below the surface here, some magic that I could sense, but couldn't quite identify." 

"Which was when Hogwarts made herself known to you."

"Yes, sending me to Jensy." And you.

 

Harry watched as Severus lifted their hands from below the blanket, entwining their fingers. Even after a month, he was thrilled as he felt their magic combine along his skin.

"I can understand why Albus decided not to inform us of our compatible magic, further distracting us from our goals." Severus told him, his gaze intense. "That doesn't mean I agree with his decision."

"It bothers me that there were so many things that were kept from me," Harry said. "At least I found out about this before it was too late." 

"And now we are free to explore it."

 

Severus stood up, tugging Harry up. "For once, I'm grateful for your tenacious Gryffindor inclinations."

Harry smiled at him as he pressed close. "I'm still amazed you didn't throw me out on my ear."

"Once you exhibited proof of your willingness to allow me free access to your alluring body, I was happy to let you stay," Severus sneered, but his words held no heat.

Wrapping his arms around Severus, Harry tilted his head up. "I can't wait until you feel well enough to show me everything." 

Jensy appeared, wringing his hands. "Master Harry, youse needed in the Headmistress' office!"


	12. Making Arrangements

Settling Severus back in bed, Harry followed Jensy out of the apartment and up a dusty staircase. He opened the door at the top and found himself in the Headmistress' office, smiling sheepishly as McGonagall narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mr. Potter, how is it that I was under the impression you left Hogwarts weeks ago?" The Headmistress asked sharply.

Harry had a lump in his throat. "I found him, Professor!"

McGonagall frowned. "Him?"

"Snape! Hogwarts kept him alive!" 

"But, how?"

Harry scratched the back of his neck. "Well, it’s a rather strange arrangement, but he was waiting for me."

 

"Compatible magic, Potter?" McGonagall poured Harry a cup of tea as he relayed what had happened.

Harry did his best not to fidget, knowing that he needed to get back to Severus soon. "Sev—Professor Snape believes we are soul mates and that's why I could help him regenerate his magic."

McGonagall nodded slowly. "And it was Hogwarts who guided you to Snape?" 

"Yes, ma'am," Harry replied. "And he's gotten much better, but I have to be touching him in order for our magic to work."

She gave him a pointed look. "It does sound like a strange arrangement, Potter."

 

"Potter--Harry, the depth of this magical exchange could bind your souls."

Harry felt his cheeks heat up. "I don't mind, Professor, really! In fact, I kinda like it."

"You're ready to spend your life with Severus?" McGonagall watch him intently.

Harry nodded, desperate to change the subject. "Jensy said someone was waiting to see me?"

McGonagall pointed at a post owl waiting on the back of a chair. "Mr. Weasley seems to feel you are remise in your best man duties for not making some type of peculiar party plans."

"Bloody hell, Ron's bachelor party!" 

"Spot on, Mr. Potter."

 

Harry Banished his clothing before climbing into bed. Pressing against the length of Severus' body, he sighed with relief as their magic immediately entwined. 

"That bad?" Severus' voice was rough as he cupped Harry's head and brushed his lips over the faded scar. 

"Ron and Hermione are getting married in ten days and I've got to arrange for the bachelor party." Harry bit his lip. "How can I leave you for that long?"

"A Weasley stag night?" Severus growled. "I don't believe we can be apart for any duration."

 

"What am I to do?" 

"I'll just have to accompany you."


	13. Be Serious

Harry sat on the floor thumbing through a catalog as he leaned against Severus' leg. He was shirtless and Severus' robe was pushed up, their skin warm with their entwined magic. Severus' fingers lay against Harry's head, to maximize their connection he said. 

"I can't get over the things you are supposed to have for a stag party!"

Severus leaned down to peer over his shoulder. "Now that is one strange arrangement."

"Condom tree," Harry read, shuddering.

"I suggest you stay on target." 

"Yeah, a party Ron will enjoy and Hermione not hex me for." Harry muttered.

"Capital idea, that."

 

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed triumphantly. "I think I found a solution that will make Ron happy and keep me from being the target of Hermione's anger."

Severus' fingers paused in their stroking of his hair. "What is that?"

"For a five hundred galleons, the Chudley Canons will host the party."

Severus snorted, tugging gently at his hair. "Seems a strange type of arrangement for a professional sports team to enter into."

"Features the Keeper, the Seeker, two Chasers, and a Beater so that you can play a match." 

"That ought to be a rousing, abet short, game."

"Git," Harry laughed.

 

Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Severus undressed for bed. His movements were fluid with none of the shakiness of just ten days ago. Throwing caution to the wind, Harry Banished his clothing to the hamper and pressed against Severus. Sliding his arms around a startled Severus, Harry focused in on his target and licked his lips.

"Are you going to just stare at me or kiss me, Potter?" Severus sounded breathless.

Harry leaned forward and pressed their lips together, groaning as their magic sparked and arousal shot straight to his cock. Severus pulled him closer.

 

Swiping his tongue along the seam of Severus' lips, Harry was delighted when they parted allowed him access. He tasted the tea and dark chocolate Severus had earlier, as well as that which was uniquely Severus and couldn't get enough. He just wanted to be closer, to grasp a target that seemed just out of his reach. 

Someone whimpered and Harry was afraid it was him as Severus slowly broke the kiss.

"Harry," Severus' voice had a harsh edge. "You need to proceed with caution as the culmination of this act will likely cause our magic to bind us together."

 

Harry allowed Severus to lead him to bed and then pull Harry on top of him. Hard hands held his hips as their cocks aligned, Harry moaning. Severus targeted his eyes with an intense look.

"I'd welcome being bound to you, Harry, but I caution you to consider all the ramifications. We'll address the subject again after this strange stag party." After your friends see us together. 

Harry nodded, thrusting his hips as Severus loosened his grip. It took only a few strokes before they both shuddered through their climaxes.

"I'll still want you," Harry declared.

Severus smirked. "We'll see."


	14. Attending the Wedding

Harry was slowly awoken by the sensual slide of hands against his skin, down his back to cup his arse. Arching into the touch, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus as he lifted his face for a kiss. Severus nibbled at his lower lip before kissing him slowly, thoroughly. A finger moved along Harry's crack and circled his hole. 

With a groan, Harry pushed against it, breaking the kiss. "If you are asking me a question, then the answer is yes!"

"Perhaps just a taste," Severus whispered in his ear. "I want you completely awake when we make actually love."

 

Pushed on to his back, Harry threaded his fingers into Severus' hair and arched into his touch. Severus knew all the places that drove him spare and used that to quickly bring him to the brink. Canting his hips so that his cock brushed the underside of Severus chin, Harry's silent question was immediately answered when Severus swallowed him to the root. It was the finger pushing into him that sent Harry over the edge, his climax exploding through him in waves of pleasure. 

Severus licked him clean before moving to kiss him languorously, his erection pressing against Harry's hip. 

 

Breaking the kiss, Harry pushed Severus onto his back. "My turn?" He asked softly, looking into Severus' eyes where his question was answered with a smoldering look.

He repositioned himself and wrapped his hand around the base, leaning in the swipe his tongue across the head, delving into the slit. Severus hissed and bucked his hips, pushing his cock into Harry's mouth. Harry sucked carefully as he slowly moved his hand. From the sounds Severus made, he was enjoying it and Harry concentrated on bobbing his head. 

The flood of bitter tasting semen almost gagged him, but told Harry he'd done it right.

 

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Harry asked anxiously as Severus finished adjusting the maroon bowtie that matched Harry's waistcoat.

Severus smoothed down the front of Harry's robes and kissed him before he answered. "You look good enough to eat and yes, I'll be fine." He gave himself a final look in the mirror. "You're expending all the energy by Side-Along Apparating us to the venue and we'll be Flooing back."

"I know you don't like crowds."

Severus gave him a half-smile. "Arthur's assured me this is a small family affair." 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

 

The ceremony was lovely and the reception lively. Harry dutifully danced with Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Aunt Muriel. Hermione had, in fact, smacked Harry when she saw Severus, then asked a barrage of questions faster than either of them could answer. Severus was generally well-received, although Harry noted that George kept his distance.

By the time they Flooed back, Severus was grey with fatigue. Harry immediately Banished their clothes and settled him into bed. Sliding in beside Severus, Harry wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

"Enough wild partying for you," Harry whispered. 

Severus' snort dissolved into a snore.


	15. Making Promises

Severus slept in late the next morning, Harry by his side. The reunion with the Weasleys at the wedding had gone well and Headmistress McGonagall had requested they join the rest of the staff for dinner that evening. Secretly, Harry believed that she wanted to ask Severus to return to teach Defense of the Dark Arts, but he wasn't sure what Severus wanted. The future was something they hadn't talked about in these weeks while Severus regained his strength, but the promise of forever together was what Harry had begun to dream of.

Harry just needed to convince Severus now.

 

It was almost noon before Severus stirred and Harry was quick to insist he stay in bed for the day. 

"Especially if you are going to have dinner with the others." 

Severus gave him a pointed look. "Two reunions in two days? However will I stand the strain?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Harry said dryly. "I promise I'll stay right beside you in case you need help."

"I'm sure I'll need something after dealing with the likes of Slughorn and Trelawney."

"Oh?" Harry smiled. "Well, whatever you need—"

Severus rolled on top of him. "Whatever I need?" 

 

Harry groaned as Severus nipped at his earlobe, his skin tingling with desire. "Whatever you need," Harry said, breathless.

With a smirk, Severus brushed his lips over Harry's slowly. "I'll hold you to that promise." 

Severus kissed him, a hard, possessive kiss that thrilled Harry, and started down his body. His tongue and hands were everywhere, tweaking and tasting. Then, Severus swallowed Harry's cock, sliding a slick finger inside him. Harry came undone, his climax exploding inside him in waves of intense pleasure. His eyes rolled back in his head. 

The dinner reunion was the last thing on his mind. 

 

Warm lips planted soft kisses over Harry's face as fingers slid in and out of him. When Severus added another, twisting them, a jolt of pleasure seared through Harry, his prick already hard. 

"Severus, please!" Harry half-sobbed.

"So impatient!" Severus teased him, pushing his legs towards his chest.

Gasping at the burn of penetration, Harry canted his hips, groaning as Severus pushed steadily deeper. He felt full, his body throbbing as their magic intertwined. Rocking his hips, Harry encourage Severus to move, wanting to feel that jolt again as Severus thrust deep.

Making love was everything Severus'd promised and more. 

 

Harry awoke, sated, and starving. Pressing a kiss to Severus' warm shoulder, he sat up, stretching. A tray sat on the table and Harry smiled, silently thanking Jensy. Returning from the bathroom, Harry found Severus sitting up in bed. Harry brought him a cup of tea, then slid in with him.

"So, what do you think of this reunion dinner tonight?" He asked in a casual tone.

Severus arched an eyebrow. "I think the old tabby is trying to maneuver me."

Harry snorted. "I promise I won't leave you alone." 

"I'll hold you to that." Severus said, his expression fierce.


	16. Returning Hero

Unsure as to whether he had permission to go through the Headmistress' office, Harry led Severus up the stairs to the rooms he'd occupied the prior year. All of Harry's belongings had already been moved to Severus' rooms by Jensy and they didn't linger. 

"Nervous?" he asked as they walked down the steps side by side towards the Great Hall. 

Severus turned his head slightly to look at Harry. "Not all of my former colleagues will be as forgiving of my actions as Minerva has been. My time as Headmaster was unpleasant for many of the staff." 

Harry moved closer.

 

"Severus!" 

Harry was startled by Madam Pomfrey's exuberant cry and stepped in front of Severus, only to be knocked out of the way as she threw her arms around him. 

"You look wonderful, Severus!" The matron told him tearfully. "I do wish I'd known you were in the castle, I'd have made myself available anytime!"

"Had I been conscious, Poppy, I would've demanded your presence at once." Severus assured her. 

"With your permission, Severus, I'd like to check you over after dinner," Pomfrey said, dabbing her eyes.

Harry grinned as Severus rolled his eyes. "Brilliant idea, Madam Pomfrey," he agreed. 

 

The rest of the staff was more subdued in their greetings, but seemed to welcome Severus. Harry thoroughly enjoyed the meal, the fare lighter than the food usually served students. When he commented on the fresh produce, Professor Sprout gestured with her fork towards the kitchens.

"House-elves have permission to use all the available edibles in the greenhouses this summer."

Severus scowled, stabbing a dandelion leaf with his fork. "Is no one brewing the medicinal potions this summer?"

Pomfrey and Sprout exchanged glances, while McGonagall cleared her throat. "I was going to ask if you might consider resuming the brewing."

 

Harry was surprised. He hadn't given any thought to their future, except to stay together. He met Severus' eyes and, with a nod, gave him permission to speak for them both.

"I would have to give it some thought as to my availability, Minerva," Severus told the Headmistress. "My recovery's taken precedent over any other plans up to now, but I could entertain the idea of teaching again."

"Please do, Severus, as both the Potions and Defense positions are open, should you believe yourself in a position to accept one or the other." 

"I'll give it my utmost priority, Minerva."

 

"That went well," Harry said, pulling on his sleep pants as Severus disrobed.

"Yes," Severus answered thoughtfully, standing naked by the fireplace. "I wasn't aware both positions here were available." 

Without waiting for permission, Harry knelt in front of him, taking Severus' cock in hand. It began to fill as Harry swiped his tongue across the head. Cupping his balls, Harry slid the hardening cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue as he sucked. Groaning, Severus slid his fingers into Harry's hair, as Harry bobbed his head. Severus stiffen suddenly and Harry swallowed every drop of the warm, salty come. 

 

Pulling Harry to his feet, Severus kissed him hard before pushing Harry down onto the bed. Harry scrambled to grab to the first thing available as Severus Banished his sleep pants and swallowed his throbbing cock to the root. He arched up, spilling himself into Severus' mouth in an embarrassingly short time. 

Tucking them both into bed, Severus drew Harry against him and kissed his temple. "What do you think of Minerva's offer?"

"Brilliant, if you want to go back," Harry yawned. "You're the returning hero, the kids will be thrilled."

"Somehow I doubt that," Severus snorted.

"You're my hero."


End file.
